League of Creepy Pasta's
by TheBosnianWizard
Summary: New figures appear into the League, some of them evil, some of them only misunderstood and some of them insane. Watch what happens when Creepy Pastas join the league? Review pls and fav!And no, I ain't crossovering this so don't bother telling me this.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

**This is for all of you creepy pasta lovers!**

* * *

He had no idea how this happened or why was he there in the first place, it was kinda weird if you think about it, weird and funny but it interrupted one of Jeff's kills and when you are called Jeff the Killer, do people really think that they can get between you and kills like nothing will happen?!

Groaning he rubbed his seemingly never closing eyes as he he sat up from his bed with a pretty big headache. He looked around the room in which he woke up, nothing special, the double on which he woke up, a wardrobe, a desk and a bathroom. On the wall behind him was a nice window which revealed a beautiful and untouched forest but he was too busy to try and remember what happened a few hours ago to admire it.

"Come on Jeff...THINK!"He shouted as he rubbed his forehead. The same night routine when he broke into someone's home, their same begging of mercy shortly followed by his trade mark phrase:

_"Got...to...SLEEP!"_

Then he could remember nothing as if someone knocked him out. He gave up trying to remember anything, he didn't had too much of a life to lose anyways so why not play along?It could be really funny, fro him at least.

He placed his hand in his white hoodie's pocket, brushing the handle of his big kitchen knife, a smirk spreading across his fearsome smile carved in his face.

He felt some kind of pleasure when he held it in his hands and when he was killing innocent people, he couldn't really describe what it was but it felt good and it told him to do it again, and again, and again!

He even gave it a name but due to a lack of better terms he called it The Feeling.

"Such a simple name for such a powerful feeling..."Jeff said as he stroked the blade of his knife, watching his horrible face being reflected into the blade. His face..his beautiful and perfect face-from his point of view at least-was the main tool when he was on his daily killing spree, to think that he could strike fear into someone by just turning to face him was a thought which made him feel so powerful...Oh, he was the perfect killer which everyone feared and for good reasons.

His train of thoughts was stopped when he heard a knock on the door. On instant he snapped out of his trance and pointed the knife at the door. He started to walk slowly towards the door, knife in hand thinking who might be on the other side when he opened the door.

Police?Angry townsfolk that were going to burn him alive, no, he wasn't Freddy Krueger, the spirits of those who were murdered by his hands?The spirits of his family?

He brought a shaky hand to the doorknob, securing his grip on the knife's handle and then with a swift motion he swung open the door in a split second his knife was at the throat of a scared girl dressed in very long purple robes.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"Jeff demanded as he pushed the knife against her skin making the poor girl tremble.

"I...I..I..."The girl tried to say.

"SPEAK SENSE!"Jeff demanded again.

"I..I'm your new summoner, I'm Alex and you must be Jeff, The Killer, right?"The girl said as she regained her composure. Jeff tilted his head slightly and said:

"Eh?"

"I said, I am your summoner."The gir repeated which offered 0 help to Jeff. Yea, like he knew what a summoner was, if this was under normal circumstances the blade of the knife wasn't going to stop at her skin, but he needed answers. He lowered the knife but not place it in his pocket, thinking that he might need it to make the girl talk and asked:

"Where am I?"

"The Institute of War."The girl named Alex responded on a flat tone like Jeff knew already what this was.

"And what is this place exactly, what has does it have to do with me, answer me!"Jeff demanded as he felt The Feeling appearing again, but he wasn't going to kill the girl..just yet...

"The Institute of War is a place in which champions all over Valoran come to fight over political issues in a special arena called the Summoners Rift, you are here as a champion."Alex explained. Suddenly Jeff's confusion was replaced by ecstasy. Using his thumb he tested the blade of his knife as he asked:

"As a champion..this means I will fight other champions...fights to the death?"

"Indeed."Alex replied, happy to see the excitement in his voice and to hear him giggling. She bowed her head slightly and said:

"Your first match will start in about an hour, I hope this is enough time for you to get used with your room. I will announce you when you will be summoned, good bye for now."

"Wait..what was your name again?"Jeff asked as he tucked the knife in his pocket.

"Alex."She replied cheerfully. Jeff nodded slowly and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

It was kinda weird to think just how easily did Jeff went from confusion and anger to pure excitement, brought here to fight other champions?Fights to the death in an arena?

He laughed out loud at the thought, of course, he never fought in an arena before but it was much more fun when the people tried to fight back. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was messy and a bit greasy, his white hoodie was stained with blood and his knife wasn't too sharp. He couldn't remember the last time he had a shower-except when a guy threw him in a river in a pathetic attempt to fight back-and Jeff was everything but not a stinky person, is just, with all the killing and running from the police how can a man have a proper shower?!

Sighing he removed his hoodie followed by the rest of his clothes and placed himself in the bathtub, careful no to start the shower right away because when you have a never ending set of eyes the contact with water could be a complete motherfucking disaster. For now he just stood in the hot water enjoying the warm sensation for as much as he could.

He stood there like 15 minutes before drying himself and getting dressed, trying his best to removed the blood stains from his hoodie without much of a success but it wasn't still dried. He washed his black t-shirt too letting him in his black pants and shoes, his bleached torso visible.

To be fair, Jeff was surprised to see the muscles on him, he tilted his head from let to right as he admired his muscular body caused no doubt by the fights which he had, some of them with way more powerful men then him but muscles usually pale compared to a big kitchen knife.

Speaking of knifes, he needed to sharpen his own knife and he always had a fragment of a grinding stone in his pocket for just such an occasion.

Another knock on the door made him groan as he jabbed the grinding stone in his pocket. Knife in hand he moved to the door while mumbling:

"She said ONE hour...15 minutes are NOT one hour!"

He just hated when people were lying or interrupting him and when this two mixed together, someone was going to sleep.

He swung the door open again and came face to face with a completely different girl who gasped a the sight of his horrible face. He had a habit of always exiting head first, this made sure that he was going to scare a potential target making them easier to kill. But this was a different girl so maybe he just needed to calm himself and talk like a normal and decent citizen that he wasn't.

He also took his time to admire the woman who had a hand at her mouth since she saw him, tall, pale skin, long silver hair which was almost touching the floor, nice curves which her revealing dark attire was proudly presenting, a mini skirt which he thought was way too short to be decent, her long beautiful legs were clothed by skin-tight leggings extended to the floor. On top of her pretty head rested a dark head piece which looked like a pair of horns and her eyes were purple.

Purple eyes?This wasn't a disease or something, but hey, who was he to talk about someone's eyes, after all, he burned his eyelids.

The young woman remained speechless as Jeff's never ending, red rimmed eyes stared back into her purple ones.

"What is it girly...feeling tongue tied?"Jeff asked as he toyed with his knife, more then pleased by her fear towards him.

"S-Sorry..I just...Your face is..."The woman managed to say as she struggled to look directly at Jeff.

"Yes...My face is?"Jeff asked as he leaned forward until he made sure that she could feel him breathing.

"Scary...I'm Syndra, The Dark Sovereign!"The woman named Syndra said cheerfully, eager to change the subject.

"Syndra...What a wonderful name you have..."Jeff said as he ran his fingers over the blade of his knife. The woman straightened her posture and asked:

"R-Really?You think my name is beautiful?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh..O-Okay..Who are you exactly?"

"They call me, Jeff The Killer."Jeff responded. Even if he was now in his early 20's he still wasn't getting tired of this name and title and this Syndra seemed to be around his age, this could be fun, he already imagined her being stabbed by him but she did nothing wrong, for the moment.

"So...umm...what happened to your face..your family was in this whole killing thing too?"Syndra asked obviously not knowing what Jeff done to himself and his family.

Jeff frowned on instant. He brought the blade at her neck and said:

"MY FAMILY DONE NOTHING TO ME, MY FACE IS PERFECT AS IT IS NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR GO TO SLEEP!"

With that said he rammed his head into her's before slamming the door shut behind him letting her there. If he wanted he could've killed her by now but if he was going to kill someone, and if he could choose the way in which he would've done it he would always chose night time, in that person's room or house.

Plus, this Syndra has reminded him of his family and if there was a kill which haunted him was this. The only kill that made him cry, the only kill that haunted his dreams and mind was when he killed his family, his mother, his father and worst of all, his brother...

There you go, he'd done it, he reminded all of it, their screams of pain, the look on her mother's face when she found him in the bathroom, the moment she lied to him and the moment in which he dodged a bullet by killing them.

"It was either you..or them...stop blaming yourself for all of this, they made their choice!"Jeff mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his long hair, he knew exactly how to get his mind off this, all he needed to do was wait for the match to begin and if that wasn't going to work, he always had the night for him...

Syndra looked at the door leading to Jeff's room. Tears rolled down her face along with blood from her nose. She done it again, she pissed off the new champion, the one and only who didn't knew about what she's done, or what she's supposedly done, her one and only chance at a friend destroyed by her own stupidity.

Sobbing and crying she floated to her room which was right next to his, the thought of living next to someone called Jeff The Killer doing little to comfort her.

* * *

**A.N**

**There ya go, review please please please and fav, share and follow and tell me which creepy pasta related to Jeff you wanna see in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2:Syndra's friend

**A.N**

**The first one was with Jeff The Killer and we will get back at him shortly, but first, my second favorite, behold, THE LAUGHING JACK!**

* * *

This sunset was a rainy one, like the nature felt sorry for The Dark Sovereign the monster which all the Ionians feared because she killed her master, this wasn't true, one of the poor old man's spells backfired and milled him on instant.

Her face was stained with tears when they accused her with murder and since then, the nightmare began for her.

She turned in her queen sized bed to look on the window hoping that the tears will stop because of the rain's calming ability. Not such luck, the grey sky and and the rain only managed to remind her of her sadness and loneliness.

Even the view outside her room was lacking any human sign, only a nice forest and small hill on top of which rested a big old tree under which she usually meditated.

Her interest suddenly kicked in when she saw two figures under the tree. She wiped a few tears and moved to her window to get a better view of whoever was so dumb to get out on a rain like this.

Both of the figures were taller then an average man and were hidden by the shadow of the tree. The first one was the tallest one, with long limbs and bald, his face hidden by the shadow of the tree. The one next to him was shorter then the other one but because he appeared to be slightly hunched backed, his long arms almost touching the ground. The shadows were making his face impossible to recognize but she could see that he had big hair and also his shoulders seemed to have some hair or fur on them.

The figures looked like were staring at her and that was confirmed when the hunch backed one raised one of his long hands and waved at her, like he was saluting her.

She slowly raised her hand too and slowly waved it back it the hunch backed man before a lighting bolt made her heart skip a beat.

She looked at the tree under which the two figures were, only to see nothing, they vanished.

"I'm going insane..."Syndra mumbled as she placed herself back in the bed, covering herself with blanket wanting only to sleep right now.

Yet she couldn't, for some reason she had a bad time at trying to sleep this day. She sang for herself a lullaby from time to time but now she couldn't think at nothing.

Oh wait, there was music, a music which made every hair on her body raise while her eyes remained wide open.

As the creepy version of the '_Pop goes the weasel'_ played in her room she couldn't bring herself to turn around to see the rest of the room but she quickly thought that it was Shaco, this song sounded like what Shaco would use but she froze when she heard a raspy voice singing along the melody:

_"Round and round the cobbler's bench_

_ The monkey chased the weasel,_

_ The monkey thought it was all in fun_

_ Pop!Goes the weasel."_

__This wasn't Shaco's voice, she slowly turned around and there she saw him. In the corner of her room stood the hunched back figure which she saw, his face hidden by the shadow which the setting sun cast in her room.

He was tall as she seen before, his head almost touching the roof, his clothes were all black and white and striped, his long hands were ending with bandaged palms and long black claws, in his right hand resting the music box which played the scary music.

_"Round and round the cobbler's bench_

_ The monkey chased the weasel,_

_ The monkey thought it was all in fun..."_The man sang again before taking a step forward giving Syndra a perfect look at his face as he continued:

"_ Pop!Goes the weasel!"_

__The man's face was at the same time dumb and scary, his nose was made out of a striped black and white cone, his lips were completely black revealing his sharp fang like teeth, his white eyes were locked on her, his long black hair covering a bit from the bleached white skin on his face.

Syndra was speechless as the tall man, no, the tall thing stared back at her, his grin revealing his shark like teeth.

"Hey kiddo!"The man said before Syndra let out a scream of fear which made the clown let out a sickening laugh.

* * *

Jeff was on what they called Summoning platform surrounded by other 4 champions. He looked at them, one was a lady with nine white tails, the other one was something which looked like a lion combined with a man wielding a big knife, the other one was a simple man holding a big shotgun and the last one was another lady dressed in a blue dress who played music on an ethawl.

"New blood eh?"The man with the shotgun said before spitting on the floor. "Better get your items from the shopkeeper before you head out there and no tower diving, I don't want to lose this game!"The man continued before leaving the platform followed by the floating ethawl lady.

Jeff looked at the place from which his comrades bought their stuff. A mustached tiny creature with a backpack filled with all sorts of swords and other weapons greeted him.

"Ah, a new champion and I see you are going on top lane!All the toplaners I know start with a Dorans shield and a potion, should I get you this?"The tiny creature said. Jeff thought then he heard Alex's voice in his head:

"Take them, I'll tell you what to buy later on but this a good start."

"But I don't have any money."Jeff said in his mind.

"Yes you do, every champion starts with 475 gold coins. Gold is earned through the game but you can earn it faster by farming or killing other champions."

"Oke...Give me this shield and one potion."Jeff said then after the shopkeeper handed him the desired items he made his way to the top lane while his summoner told him about what minions were, how the win or lose worked and what a recall was.

His summoner instructed him to wait in a bush for his victim, I mean adversary.

"You are going to fight with Irelia, The Will of the Blades, oh boy, this is am ugly one."Alex said with an annoyed tone.

"Heh, I killed my share of men and women to be scared by The Will of The Blades!"Jeff said as he took out his knife. Oh, the feeling, it was coming back to him, this was perfect, finally a challenge, finally something to kill.

Soon the woman named Irelia came into view. Long blue hair wearing a red outfit, behind her floating a weird iron piece, in front of her were floating 4 blades.

Jeff smirked and was about to lash at her when he heard his summoner's voice:

"Don't do go after her yet, kill some of those purple creatures, I'll tell you when you have enough then you can kill her, okay?"

"..Fine.."Jeff groaned as he exited the bush admiring Irelia from top to bottom, contemplating on about how to kill her.

"So you must be this Jeff."Irelia said.

"What does it matter to you?"Jeff asked as he toyed with his knife, the feeling urging him to charge her and stab her again and again.

"Jeff The Killer, I've heard about how many innocent people fell by your hands, your hands are stained with the blood of the innocent and I will-"

"Shut the fuck up?You will shut the fuck up?"Jeff asked completely uninterested by her nice little speech. Irelia frowned and said:

"You are right, let's fight rather then talk!"

* * *

Syndra was paralyzed by her own fear as the black and white clown looked at her, slowly making his way to her until he placed himself to the edge of the bed, not breaking eye contact with her for one second.

"How ya doing kiddo?"The clown asked as he placed the music box away letting it play it's music. The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a fistful of candy. He took one in his long hand, raised his hand to it's full length, throwing his head backwards and opening his mouth revealing more of his shark like teeth and his long black tongue before letting the candy fall in his mouth, closing it shut when the candy touched the tip of his tongue and he started chewing it, the sound of the small treat getting crushed filled the room. He took another candy from his palm and extended his arm until it was in front of Syndra, the black claws almost touching the tip of her nose.

"Candy?"He asked. She looked at the candy in his arm then at him not being able to form a proper sentence.

"No?Okay then, more for me!"The clown said as he brought his arm high again, doing the trick which he done earlier again, this time twitching as he chewed the candy.

"Bitter."He said after he swallowed it. He stretched his long arm until his claws brushed against her tear stained cheeks. She closed her eyes, expecting the thing next to her to claw her face and kill her but as soon as she felt the contact, she felt the dark claws retreating. She opened her eyes and looked at the clown. His smile vanished as he tilted his head from left to right while watching one of her tears rolling down his claws before the bandages on his palms absorbed it.

He looked back at her before leaning forward, his pointy conic nose stopping inches from hers as he asked:

"Why are you crying kiddo?"

She said nothing but sobbed.

"Don't you have any friends to talk with you?"The clown asked again.

"I...I don't have friends..."Syndra mumbled. The clown's face twitched in confusion as he said:

"How can you have no friends?Everyone has at least one friend!"

"...Not me, I have no one."Syndra mumbled again as more tears rolled down her cheek. The clown's face saddened as he wrapped his long arm around her and pulled her closer to him before saying:

"Aw, cheer up kiddo, if you don't have a friend, you have one now!After all, Laughing Jack is everybody's friend!"The clown named Laughing Jack said cheerfully. Syndra raised her gaze staring back at the ever smiling Laughing Jack.

"R-Really?"She asked in a barely audible whisper. Laughing Jack's smile grew and said:

"Really kiddo, Laughing Jack will now be your friend, what you like, I like, who you hate, I hate!"

Syndra smiled, for the first time in her life, the happiness which she felt made her smile for the first time in her life. Tears of joy took the place of the sorrow's tears. She buried her face in Jack's chest and let out a cry, all the pain build up in her was now released as tears.

Laughing Jack closed his eyes keeping his smile as she stroke her head and her long silver hair, the claws brushing against her skin from time to time but he was careful not to cut her as she cried into his long arms.

* * *

Jeff dodged all four of her blades making them stuck in the ground giving him the occasion to land a strike. With all his might he jabbed the knife between her ribs making her let out a scream of pain as blood gushed out of her wound and mouth. Jeff knew what to do, the feeling driving him insane. Using his free hand he started to punch her face again and again until her face was a bloodied mess but he wasn't finished. He pulled his knife from her ribs and pushed it into her neck, penetrating her windpipe before he started to drag his knife downwards until he hit her first bones of her chest. He pulled out the knife and smashed his head against hers throwing her to the ground.

He wanted more, more killing, more blood on his hands, the feeling was too powerful now so he headed into his jungle until he was near the botlane on which a team fight was just a few minutes ago.

He moved through the bushes, occasionally killing a few monsters which happened to be there but a giant lizard won't please him. He moved through a bush before he stopped abruptly looking down at his legs. A snap trap with a muffin on it.

"Just how stupid do they think I am?"Jeff asked no one as he pushed the muffin from the trigger with his knife making the trap trigger trapping the air. He picked the sweet muffin and enjoyed it as he came across something far more tasty then a muffin.

Another woman dressed in a short dress and a comic top hat resting on top of her head. At her side was a rifle and her eyes were scanning the area. Her limbs were bloodied like the side of her body while a weird ray of light was forming around her.

Jeff wasted no time, he charged at her with almost inhuman speed, stopping Cailtyn from recalling as he got on top of her, placing a hand on her mouth and the knife at her throat. Her eyes were wide at the sight of the horrible face which was staring back at him.

"Shh, go to sleep."

* * *

**A.N**

**There we go, Jeff The Killer, no Laughing Jack and next is Slender Man!**

**Be awesome and review, fav and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3:Toby, Doggy and Jeff's night

**A.N**

**Here we go, breaking the rules again and no, I won't put this in crossover section so deal with it!**

* * *

Jeff's first match was a victory for him and his team. He was disappointed that the match ended so fast but his summoner told him that there will other matches after she hugged him and told him that he did great.

He stared out the only window in his room, his fingers tracing the blade of his knife as he watched the sun slowly setting, his excitement growing each time the huge ball of yellowish orange disappeared bit by bit under the horizon.

He wasn't going to sit in his room toying with a knife like all the 'cool' kids did when they parents weren't home, he was going to show this small city why he was called Jeff The Killer.

He started to chuckle as he thought from where to begin, who will be his real first blood on these lands, a champion, a summoner or who knows..maybe himself?

The thought made him let out a loud dark chuckle as he pressed his face against the window mumbling:

"Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, SET FASTER GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

"What's your name kiddo?"Laughing Jack asked when he couldn't hear Syndra's sobbing muffled by his monochrome outfit. She raised her view to stare at the clown and said:

"S-Syndra."

"Syndra..what a lovely name you have!"Laughing Jack said.

"Thank you.."She said before she got up, wiping some tears before she picked up the music box which he placed on the nightstand. She came back next to him, Laughing Jack signaling for her to sit on his lap which she did as she studied the box.

It clearly showed signs that it was old, very very very old. The color from it vanished, even the wood's color vanished being replaced by a lifeless grey. The lever which made the box play it's music was rusty and the once brightly colored clowns painted on the sides were now either gone or monochrome.

"You like it?"Laughing Jack asked.

"Laughing Jack In A Box. Guess you came from there?"Syndra asked after she read the words carved into the wood.

"Yup!"Laughing Jack responded then suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Syndra froze, if someone would enter her room and see her sitting in the lap of the ever smiling monochrome clown what would they think?

She started to look around trying to find where to find him as she said:

"Just a minute!"

She kept looking around her room until she felt the music box being taken from her. She looked at Laughing Jack and her jaw dropped when she saw him placing his last foot into the wooden box. He looked like he was descending on a ladder and he kept descending until he disappeared, his long arm coming out and pushing her jaw closed as he said:

"We don't want any flies get in there now do we?"

Then the arm closed the small wooden trap, sealing the box's entrance. With a soft sigh she opened the door and she was greeted by a pretty worried Karma.

She rolled her eyes when she wasn't paying attention as she said:

"Your summoner said he heard you crying, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."Syndra responded softly, however the dried tears on her cheeks and red rimmed eyes were betraying her. Karma's expression saddened a bit as she asked:

"May I come in?"

"Fine, but it better not last long."Syndra said as she stepped away from the door letting Karma enter the room. Syndra groaned mentally because she knew exactly what was going to happen, a long lecture.

Syndra barely payed attention at the elder, her words seemed to never end, it was like a math teacher and she was the smart kid which she already knew that stuff and was standing with her head on her desk which was the last one.

Her interest suddenly kicked in as she saw the monochrome clown tip toeing behind her, stopping when his pointy conish nose almost touched the back of her head. he started mouthing Karma's retarded long speech or he was doing all sorts of signs like the classic horns or was simply flaming his long arms wildly behind her.

Syndra couldn't help but giggle slightly at Laughing Jack's actions and of course Karma noticed her giggling like a little girl so she turned around only to find nothing. Syndra's heart skipped a beat but came back to normal when she saw Laughing Jack on the ceiling, standing like a spider, his long hair hanging loosely as he placed his index finger at his black lips.

However, Syndra knew that he needed to do something way better then this if he wanted to trick her, she could feel his aura so she wasn't still looking around the room because she thought someone else was there, she was doing this because she was sure that there was someone in there with herself and Syndra.

She looked above her where Laughing Jack but he vanished again appearing next to Syndra.

"Syndra, there is someone here with us!"Karma said in a worried tone which was a first for someone like her. Syndra laughed nervously and said:

"What do you mean, have you forgot to meditate?"

"This NOT a joke Syndra!This aura...this aura is twisted, I can feel countless smaller auras within this one all of those smaller ones being so innocent and..young yet they can't compete with the bigger one, I sense only a twisted amusement and evil!"

Laughing Jack couldn't hold it in him anymore, he chuckled, his voice filling the room. Karma turned in a split second to face the source of the noise, this time Laughing Jack didn't bothered to vanish.

Karma pinned herself to the nearest wall, her face a mixture of fear and shock. This was the first time ever Syndra seen her like this and she started to question this Laughing Jack.

"G-Get away from him!"Karma managed to shout.

"Why?"

"Syndra get away from him now!"

"No, he's my friend."Syndra said as she wrapped her arms around one of his long arms. Karma's jaw dropped.

"How can you be friend with him!His aura is almost demonically evil!"Karma said in a pathetic attempt to convince Syndra.

"If you don't have something nice to say better shut up."Laughing Jack said.

"Oh yea, just because an aura said so!Just because you think is a monster this dosen't mean that he is a monster!"Syndra snapped at Karma.

"Syndra if you wo-"

"I had enough of your balanced nonsense, now leave."Syndra said, her eyes starting to glow purple. Karma sighed and did as told, closing the door behind her. Laughing Jack tilted his head in confusion and Syndra sighed, running a hand through her long silver hair.

"Man, what a lame party crusher!"Laughing Jack said before pulling out a candy and enjoying it.

"Ionians...always going after the aura, the spirits and all that nonsense."Syndra mumbled as she stared back at her new friend.

"Oh, speaking of spirits, I have a special surprise for you kiddo!"Laughing Jack said as he snapped his fingers.

"What surprise?"

"We are going to get more friends?"

"How?Everybody avoids me or thinks I am a monster."

"Simple, I am taking you to see my friends!"

"Really?"

"Yes really, now follow me kiddo!"Laughing Jack said then he opened Syndra's window and exited her room signaling for her to follow him.

* * *

Jeff walked around the Institute or the Demacian Wing to be exact. The outside was hugged by darkness and no one was outside besides him, perfect, just as he hoped. The feeling was growing stronger and stronger, urging him to find someone to murder but all the lights were on inside.

Groaning he moved forward searching for a room in which someone would've slept but no success.

God smiled upon him however when he found a room in which someone slept and just who happens the person in question was so dumb that he or she forgot to lock the window.

He opened the window and entered the room heading straight for his future victim. Apparently the person in question was a young girl with short blonde hair.

She was asleep which means that Jeff got to do one of his personal favorites. He leaned forward until his mutilated face was inches away from her's and he made sure to breathe in her face to wake her up slowly.

The girl twitched her face from Jeff's smell of death and slowly opened her face coming face to face with the hideous carved smile and never closing eyes.

She tried to scream but Jeff's hand covered her mouth turning her scream in a muffled noise. He brought his knife into view, placing it at the tips of his gums as he said:

"Shh..GO TO SLEEP!"

Jeff jabbed the knife in the girl's chest, red liquid spreading across her white night grown as she struggled to get him off of her but with no success. He pulled the knife out of her and stabbed her again and again and again, each time yanking the knife back and forth, from left to right making the cuts bigger and causing a massive bleeding from the girl. When he couldn't hear her muffled screaming he removed his now blood soaked hand, letting the blood which gathered in her throat to flow freely. He brought the blade at her cheeks, slicing them and making her face just like his before he pulled out a lighter and burned her eyelids.

After he was pleased with his work he got up and wrote on the wall with the girl's blood:

_'Got to sleep!'_

He got out the same way he came in, more then pleased that the feeling made him feel great but he wasn't going to stop with one kill, no no no no, the night barely began.

* * *

Laughing Jack took Syndra to the hill which she saw him for the first time. Once there he lead her to the other side of the hill, the side which she couldn't see from her room, and finally under a big tree under which seemed to be sleeping a person and a dog.

She wanted to say something but Laughing Jack hushed her and signaled her to remain where she was while he moved to the sleeping figure of the young person. He started to poke the sleeping's young man shoulder as he said:

"Toby...Toby...Wake up Toby!"

The young man named Toby started to wake up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"J-Jack?"The person named Toby asked as he got up on his elbows.

"The one and only!Now get up, and wake Smiley too, I have someone who would want to meet you!"

"W-What do y-you mean?Won't S-Slendy get a-angry?"

"Oh please, don't be such a party crusher, now get up, is not nice to keep a guest waiting!"

Toby got up completely and moved to the dog.

"S-Smiley, w-wake u-p!"

The dog started twitching then he did something which left Syndra speechless, the dog talked.

"Umm...Hideous creatures..I can't even sleep while you are around..."The what appeared to be a husky dog said as he stretched like all the dogs do after they wake up.

"We have a special guest!"Laughing Jack declared happily as the dog and the young man named Toby turned to face her.

Toby had a pair of orange protection glasses and a weird smiling mask covering his face, his head being covered by a hood, his brown messy hair coming out of the hood and going in every direction, other then that he was dressed quite normally, with two hatches at his belt.

The dog gave Syndra chills down her spine. It was red, almost blood red and his face...oh his God awful face, she really wanted to sleep tonight!

It's eyes were black his snow showed his gums and his human teeth, forming the most scariest smile or grin she ever seen.

"Now Synny, allow me to introduce you to Ticci Toby and Smiley Doggy!"Laughing Jack said cheerfully.

"S-STOP C-CALLING ME T-TICCI!"

"For the last time, I am Smile Dog, NOT FREAKING SMILEY DOGGY!"

* * *

Jeff found another unlucky person who slept with his or hers window wide open like an invitation. Jeff couldn't ask for more, another kill would be perfect so without even thinking about it he entered the room and instantly fell into a pile of old pizzas and other things plus something which he really hoped it wasn't an used condom.

"This the dirtiest place, I have ever been, in my entire fucking life!"Jeff mumbled as he removed the used condom from his head with his knife. The darkness of the room mixed with the junk in the room made every movement almost impossible and this is how Jeff The Killer ended up in this situation.

He stumbled upon a sharp thing and landed in the bed next to the owner of the room who appeared to be a man which woke up on instant:

"HUH?!What the heel, who disturbs Draven?Hey you?Aaaa, I know what you want pale guy!"

"R-Really?"Jeff asked as he tried to keep is cool.

"You want to hear a good night story from Draven!"

"What?No!"

"Yes you do, and giving the fact that you seem to be a bit old, I will tell you one of my favorites!"Draven said as he wrapped and arm around Jeff. This is when Jeff noticed another interesting thing, Draven was completely naked.

"This story is called,_ A Harsh Lesson In Prison_, experienced by me!It also includes anal rape so hold down to your panties!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Laughing Jack and the rest heard the scream of terror coming from Jeff.

"What was that?"Syndra asked.

"A w-w-woman, giving b-birth?"Toby asked as he scratched his head with his hatchet.

"A terrifying scream coming from one of your kind?"Smile Dog asked.

"No, no, no!It was an old Slendy after he found out what I did to his pockets!"Laughing Jack said before exploding in a fifth of laughter.

* * *

**A.N**

**I am glad you are enjoying this!**

**Don't forget to leave a review or a request for a Pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4:A Sad Clown

**A.N**

**Silverw0lf-sama- Of course I will put BEN there too, I mean we talk about popular pastas here!Thank for the review and request and now enjoy!**

**BOB- Jeff may not be that strong but he killed Lux. Lux is already a shit of a champ which looses every match in which I have one in my team so now imagine a Lux being taken by surprise while she sleeps -.-**

**Mooooooooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oving on!**

* * *

Toby and Smile Dog were staring at Syndra and Syndra back at them, trying her best to smile as the almost demonic eyes of Smile Dog studied her from top to bottom. Toby took a step forward and leaned forward so that he could stare clearly at Syndra who leaned backwards a bit.

Toby's neck cracked and he said:

"H-H-Hi."

"...Hi."Syndra said trying to keep her smile at the cracking noise. Toby's head twitched before he continued:

"I-I-I am T-Toby. D-Don't listen t-to Laughing J-Jack so don't c-call me T-Ticci."

"Umm..okay...why do they call you Ticci?"

Syndra could see how Toby's eyes widened in anger through the orange lents of his protection glasses as he said:

"B-Because of my g-goddamn t-tics!"

"What my human comrade is trying to say is that he has a form of the Tourette syndrome which makes his neck crack and his head twitch. He can't control them and this why he became the subject of mean jokes and nicknames which tortured his childhood."Smile Dog explained.

"Oh...that must be, awful...I'm Syndra!"Syndra said trying to change subject knowing too well what happens when you have someone with two hatches in front of you and when you highly question his sanity.

"Se kiddo?Told you they would love to see you!"Laughing Jack said.

"Do you really thought that bringing a human here, to see us?What will he say?"Smile Dog said as he circled around Syndra, grinning at her. That horrible grin...

"Ah come on doggie, me and Slendy are good friends!"Laughing Jack said as he picked up the hideous dog and looked at him. "Just how grumpy do you think he is?No one is grumpy when Laughing Jack is nearby!"

"Put me down this is instant or I will harm you."

* * *

Jeff closed the door shut behind him and for the first time since he did this all killing thing, he collapsed onto the bed letting out heavy sigh. That Draven guy and his retarded story about a white man being thrown into a prison filled with black men!

He rubbed his eyes before yawning loudly, this was a weird and very short night but hey, he got to kill the blonde girl and the man named Draven. As much as he wanted to enjoy every moment of Draven's death, he had to be quick so that he wouldn't notice, yea, he got pretty carried away with that retarded story.

"I see you had a pretty bad night."A soft yet creepy gentleman voice said from the corner of the room. Jeff groaned and said:

"No shit Sherlock, why are you here anyways?"

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows revealing his completely white face, black tuxedo and his crimson red tie.

"Such language, anyways, I wanted to see if you had seen Laughing Jack, I can't find anywhere."Slender Man said as he looked out the window. Jeff placed himself on a sitting position and asked:

"Wait, is that creepy clown here?"

"Exactly, he and some of the others back home, for example, Toby, Smile Dog and I think I've saw BEN on my way here."

"Don't tell me that all of those guys are here with us..."

"Yes they do now if you'll excuse me, I need to keep looking for him."Slender Man said before he placed his hand in his pocket looking for his watch. The only problem was the fact that instead of the watch he found the mouse trap which Laughing Jack put it there.

"CURSED BE THAT INSANE CLOWN!EXCUSE ME!"Slender Man before he released his fingers from the trap and vanished into thin air.

Jeff simply shock his head and decided that it was a perfect time to go to sleep.

* * *

Syndra and her new friends, or possible killers, stood under the tree listening to Toby's story.

"A-And t-then I set fire t-to the f-forest!"Toby said as he finished his story. Laughing Jack clapped and handed him a candy.

"And now, how about you tell us your story Synny!"Laughing Jack said as he looked down at Syndra who sat besides him.

"Well...You see..I..."Syndra tried to find a way to start her story when she suddenly heard a terribly loud buzzing sound. Her ears almost bleed as the sound got louder, and louder and louder making her cover her ears and almost scream in pain.

"YOU!"Slender Man shouted as he advanced towards Laughing Jack.

"Me!The one and only Laughing Jack!"The monochrome clown said, spreading his arms.

"How many times must I tell you, STOP TOYING WITH MY POCKETS, HOW DO YOU EVEN MANAGE TO PUT ALL THOSE THINGS IN THEM ANYWAYS AND-"Slender Man cut himself up as he noticed Syndra, almost crying in pain. "And you brought a human here too?!"

"Come on, am I in the Party Crusher Land?What if I brought a human here?She is alright with us!"Laughing Jack said, crossing his arms and for the first time in his life, pouting. Slender Man sighed and said:

"And what if she finds out what you did, what we did exactly?Tell me Laughing Jack, what will she say about you if she would find out what you did?"

Laughing Jack's pout transformed into a scowl, he never thought about this, to him, Syndra was special, he never ever meet someone with absolutely no friends at her age, he could only pity her and this is why he offered her his friendship, that and the fact that he didn't really had any friends too.

The first kid, the one for which he was created in the first place made him the thing that he is now, if that kid would've remained normal maybe Laughing Jack wouldn't end up like this and maybe he would've kept his colors.

"Who says she will find out?"Laughing Jack said in a barely audible whisper which Slender Man heard.

"Of course she will find out Jack, humans are curious, humans will judge and humans will run away from you once they realize what you really are."

"And what am I exactly?!"Laughing Jack asked, anger building in his voice.

"To tell you honestly, you are just an angelic creation went wrong."Slender Man said in the flattest tone ever. To add insult to the injury he was right and it was kinda funny to think that a guardian angel created him. Laughing Jack moved forward until he was just inches away from the blank face of Slender Man, his fangs showing as he grit them to the point of cracking. He knew that he couldn't kill him, that he wasn't human, he wasn't sure what Slender Man really was, a monster?An entity?An agent of Satan?Maybe he was Satan himself, as for him, Laughing Jack knew all to well what he was, he was a demon, an insane clown, a monster, a creature between angelic creation and a demon or the result of someone's dark side of the mind.

He wanted to say something to the blank faced gentleman but everything he wanted to say was stuck in his throat.

"I will talk with you tomorrow clown, for now I have more pressing manners then your illogical decisions."Slender Man said before he vanished into thin air.

Laughing Jack stood there, hands balled into his fists, fangs grit to the point of breaking and taking in deep breaths.

"J-Jack..A-Are you a-alright?"Toby asked.

"...Get some sleep Toby, poor old Jack is fine..."Laughing Jack responded. Toby knew too well to not push the monochrome clown and did as told, pulling his hood further so that it was covering his eyes before placing himself under the tree.

Laughing Jack looked at the limp Syndra knocked out by the pain insane ringing which vanished once Slender Man vanished too. Sighing he slowly slid his long arms under her limp form and picked her up in a bridal way.

"Come on buddy, let's get you to bed..."Laughing Jack said as he moved towards Syndra's private quarters. He placed her in her queen sized bed, slowly covering her with the blankets before slowly exiting her private rooms and walked down the long corridors of the Institute of War, his claws brushing against the walls from time to time. This wasn't him anymore, this was a sad clown walking with no direction through the long halls, Slender Man's words still echoing in his weird mind:

_"Tell me Laughing Jack, what will she say about you if she would find out what you did?"_

* * *

Syndra woke up with knocks on the door and with a very big headache from the last night events. Groaning and kicking away the blankets she got up and moved to the door, opening it to reveal none other then Karma. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes she said:

"What do you want now?"

"Come to the library."Karma said in the most serious tone she could muster. Syndra scoffed and asked:

"And why should I do something like this?"

"Just come, you need to read this, is about your friend, Laughing Jack."

Syndra's interest sprung to life so she continued:

"And what about him?"

"Syndra we can stay here all the morning and chat or you can follow me and see what I want to show you."

Syndra really hated when Karma was right...

The library was huge, I mean not like huge, but HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE. Every kind of book was there, every type, every subject was there. Syndra floated behind Karma, letting her lead the way through the bookshelves until the elder stopped on a far away bookshelf. It was covered in dust an spider webs, various weird books were there, old ragged books which seen better days. After a moment Karma selected a book and pulled it out, placing it on the table behind them.

She opened the book on a certain chapter and stepped aside, saying:

"Please read."

Syndra slowly approached the book and the first thing that caught her eye was the title of the chapter:

_'Monsters and Demons 5: Laughing Jack.'_

Her eyes went wide as she read the title and studied the ilustration spreading across the next page. It depicted Laughing Jack in what appeared to be a dark forest, his wide grin revealing all his jagged teeth as he held one of his hand around a kid's shoulder while the other one held a fistful of candy, like he was offering them to the reader. The kid in the illustration was hideous, the young girl had her eye sockets completely black like his mouth, very dark blood dripping from them.

_ "COME ONE, COME ALL! WHETHER BIG OR SMALL! TO SEE THE BEST CLOWN OF THEM ALL! The one, the only, LAUGHING JACK-IN-A-BOX!"_

This is how the chapter began and of course that Syndra found nothing out of the ordinary with this. That happened when she read further into the chapter and the most sickening part was the last one, when after 13 years of isolation, Laughing Jack finally exited his prison and 'played' with his friend for life.

All this time, the two champions didn't notice the tall monochrome clown sitting behind them, leaning down so that he could read his own origins.

"I know you are here demon."Karma said as she turned to face the tall clown. Laughing Jack narrowed his eyes at the comment, staring right back at her. Of course, Karma had no idea that Laughing Jack could disembowel her with one swift strike of his long claws and that was one of the main reasons which made her sit still, in front of him while insulting him.

"We know about your past and about what you did you sick and deranged monster!"Karma spat at him not letting Syndra tell her point of view. Laughing Jack's teeth grit again, anger taking over himself once more. No, he needed to contain himself, he couldn't kill Karma in front of Syndra who had second thoughts about him, he was going to sit and wait, wait like he did couple of years ago...

He looked at Syndra who looked at the book then at him with a scared look. Shacking his head he turned around and left the library, heading towards the only thing which he could call home, the box.

"See Syndra?You see now what was I trying to tell-"

"What am I supposed to see?!I only saw how you and your stupid Ionian shit took away my first true joy in this life!"Syndra sneered at Karma. "Don't you dare talk to me again if you value your life!"Syndra continued before she followed Laughing Jack, shouting after him but he only moved faster.

She really fucked up now.

* * *

When Syndra finally reached her room she got a last glimpse at the demonic clown before the trap of his wooden box closed shut. She rushed to the box and opened it only to find darkness, as if inside the box was a never ending abyss. She called after her friend again and again but with no success.

Suddenly an idea crossed her mind.

"He is taller then me, and he fits in, so why not me?"Syndra mumbled as she placed the box down. She slowly slid on feet in and she almost fell in if not for a nice piece of furniture. Slowly she slid her second foot in and started to gracefully float downwards into the darkness.

She finally hit the ground or a hard surface which gave her the time to study her surroundings. Complete darkness, she could barely see her own hands and even when her eyes were glowing purple the darkness was still way more powerful. She took a random direction and advanced forward when suddenly some lights lit up making her gasp.

They were the lights from a carnival's entrance, their old light barely lighting the entrance and the sign:

_'Laughing Jack's Carnival!'_

She gulped and said:

"Well...this is creepy...Alright Syndra, you can do this..."

* * *

**A.N**

**Da fucking school started and it is annoying!I can't update so often...**

**Anyways do leave a review follow, share and favorite and I hope you had fun reading or else I am going to send Laughing Jack after you.**

**Speaking of which..what kind of romance would you prefer, like what pairing?**

**Jeff x Syndra?**

**Slender Man x Syndra?**

**Laughing Jack x Syndra?**

**Jeff x Jane?**

**Laughing Jack x Laughing Jill?**

**Ticci Toby x Clockwork or a lady champion?**


	5. Chapter 5:What are Pastas?

**A.N**

**Many more creepy pastas to come but first I need to read the ones which u requested but don't worry, I will try to put them here!**

* * *

Syndra quickly realized one thing which was very important to know giving the place where she found herself…Laughing Jack's carnival was the most scary fucking place she ever visited in her entire fucking life. There was absolutely NO lighting except for the purple glow of one of her spheres. The stuffed animals which were on every stand were hanged with rope or with metal hooks, sick grins stitched on their faces and they all seemed to stare at her, she even saw one snap it's head at her with a sickening snapping sound.

She gulped and moved forward.

"Come on Syndra, you are the Dark Sovereign of Ionia, you can do this, come on, ehehheheh it isn't that b-"

Syndra's words stuck in her throat as she saw a figure shambling towards her. The figure wasn't Laughing Jack for sure, it looked like a young girl and it proven to be just this when the child came into the range of the purple light. Syndra remained speechless when she saw the girl, she was mutilated, this was the only word that came into her head. She had no eyes, dark blood flowing from them, she was dressed in a night gown stained by dried blood and dirt, her blonde hair was messy and filled with blood and dirt and she held at her chest a grinning stuffed rabbit which appeared to be staring back at the floating woman.

"Hi!"The girl said cheerfully, blood flowing when she opened her mouth. Syndra gulped again and asked:

"A-Are you talking to m-me?"

The girl giggled and said:

"Yes silly!Come on, I won't bite ya!"

Syndra assumed the risk and knelt on one foot to get on the girl's level and asked:

"Have you seen a tall clown?All black and white, stripped sleeves and long stripped socks, pointy stripped nose?"

"Of course I've seen Mister Jack, he looked a bit sad…"The girl said as she looked at her feet.

"Can you take me to him?"

"Of course!"The girl said before she took Syndra's hand and led her through the darkness.

* * *

Toby finally had a break from his weird comrades and was now exploring the wonderful building of the Institute of War. Was it big?Of course it was, and it was full of champions and summoners, all of them not paying too much attention of the young man walking around every possible corridor and statue trying to get used to the new surroundings. His attention was caught by a certain woman wearing a long blue dress, with long blue hair which was floating around, placing posters on the walls apparently. Being a curious person he wasted no time in going to check out. He moved to the woman until he was right behind her which made the floating woman turn around. Toby really expected her to scream, shove him and run away but she simply smiled softly at him and handed him a paper. He looked at the paper then back at her, his orange glasses shining slightly as he slowly took the paper in his hand.

"T-Thanks.."He said.

"You're welcome."A feminine voice rang in his head. He instinctively reached for the hatchets strapped to his belt and look back to find nothing there. He then heard a giggle in his head followed by the same voice:

"It's me, Sona, The Maven of The Strings, you know, the one which handed the paper to you."

Toby turned to face the woman named Sona and asked:

"W-Why you t-talk l-like tha-THAT?"

"I'm mute."

"T-That s-sucks but it's better then t-to t-talk like m-me.."Toby said before he cracked his neck.

"So are you coming or not?"Sona asked trying to change the subject.

"W-Where?"

"To the Ballroom this evening!"

"Ummm…I-I don't k-know…"

"We will come for sure!"Jeff said as he gave Toby a friendly slap on the back which almost sent him over Sona.

"Great!"Sona said before she floated away. When she was out of the sight Toby turned to Jeff and asked:

"W-WHY DID Y-YOU A-ACCEPTED?!"

"Cause you aren't going alone this evening pretty boy."Jeff said as he crossed his arms,a devilish grin spreading across his other grin.

"And w-who in the w-world would want to go w-with m-me at a Ballroom?"

Jeff tapped his chin with his index finger, his grin never leaving his face as he said:

"Hmmm….How about Alice?"

"…A-Alice?"

"Alice Liddell, you know, about this tall, long jet black hair, milky skin, beautiful green eyes which, and I quote from your diary, 'make me forget about my problems and about everything in the world. I could literally spend all my life staring at their beauty', oh Toby looks like you grow up!"Jeff said before he literally exploded into laughter while Toby thanked to all the Gods which he knew that his mask wasn't showing his bright red cheeks at the moment.

"I see that you two can't be serious for a moment anywhere."Alice said as she looked at a laughing Jeff and a speechless Toby.

* * *

The mutilated child lead Syndra to where Laughing Jack ran too and by that I mean a weird empty hall with thick blood covering the floor and some parts of the walls. She could only see a portion of Laughing Jack with her glowing orb and she could tell he was sitting curled up in a corner.

"Not now kiddo…..Laughing Jack is sad…."Laughing Jack mumbled in his raspy voice.

"But someone wants to see you!"The girl said cheerfully as she waved her hands at Syndra. Laughing Jack barely lifted his gaze to look at Syndra before he buried his head in his arms again.

"See?I told you Mister Jack is sad…."The girl said as she hugged the stuffed rabbit harder. Syndra sighed, knelt down and said:

"Give me a moment with him would you?"

"Can you fix Mister Jack?"

"I think…."

"O-Okay…"The girl said before she left and eventually disappeared into the dark carnival. Syndra let out another sigh and moved next to Jack, sitting next to him and staring at him trying to think of something to say until his creepy raspy voice broke the creepy silence:

"Why are you here kiddo?"

"Because I don't care about what you did, Isaac left you, he forgot about you, he showed you how to kill and you took your revenge!"Syndra said.

"You know kiddo sometimes people run from poor, old, Jack…They find me pretty scaryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…..but I'm a good clown. I only do what good clowns should!"

"And that is?"

"I butcher little snot nose, ignorant, bratty, annoying PILES OF EXCREMENT known as children….blahahahhaah!"

"I don't care about what you do, you said you are my friend, I never asked for you but yet you still came to me, and now, you are my friend, as I am yours."Syndra said as she made the monochrome clown look at her.

"Awwww…You're so adorable kiddo, come here."Laughing Jack as he wrapped an arm around Syndra and pulled her close.

"Now I ask you, did you seriously made a puppy out of his guts?"Syndra asked as she looked at the now smiling Laughing Jack.

"I told him that kidneys aren't really my thing…..Hey!I have riddle for you Synny, see if you can figure it out!"

"Okay, go on…"

"What's black, white and red allllllllllllllllll over..A NEWSPAPER!BLAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!NO, NO, NO….no…..The answer is Laughing Jack, after he cuts this Karma woman open and decorates the bedroom with her insides!BLAWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"Laughing Jack said before he and Syndra vanished and appeared in her room, Laughing Jack vanishing right away to pay a visit to a certain Karma. Syndra didn't cared too much about Karma plus Laughing Jack needed revenge, plus she valued her life waaaay to much to try and stop him, after all, she had way more important business, the Ballroom was tonight and she had no partner, speaking of this, besides the hideous smile Jeff was attractive. She didn't knew what it was, maybe his long black hair, maybe the way it fell over his face and past his shoulder, maybe the pure white of his skin?

Maybe the way his never closing eyes stared at her, right into her soul, devouring her spirit or maybe he was studying her perfect body, maybe she needed to ask him to go with her at the Ballroom, maybe…

Suddenly Laughing Jack burst through the door, closing it behind him, panting heavily with a look of pure shock.

"Not her, not here!Not her, NOT HERE!"Laughing Jack said before he jumped into his box letting Syndra speechless. She opened the box and stared inside.

"Laughing Jack, who is here?"

"The skirt wearing monster!"Laughing Jack shouted from the darkness of the box.

"And who is that?"

"Someone who Grumpy Man brings here to annoy poor old Jack!"Laughing Jack said before a knock was heard on the door.

"SHE'S HERE!"Laughing Jack said before his hand came out and closed the box's door. Syndra groaned and moved to the door and opened it.

She was greeted by a feminine version of Laughing Jack, she didn't looked to be taller then him, in fact she looked a bit shorter, she wore a short black dress which looked like it was from the Victorian age, her long black hair was going past her shoulders, her pale legs were covered by long stripped black and white socks and she had the same conic stripped nose as Laughing Jack, yet she still looked cute.

"Can I help you?"Syndra asked the tall woman.

"Yes!Have you seen Laughing Jack?"

"Nope."

"Aw come on, I've saw him running this way and-THERE HE IS!"The monochrome woman said as Laughing Jack was about to jump out the window. She pushed Syndra away and wrapped her long arms around Laughing Jack, tackling him and pulling him into a strong bear hug while rubbing her head against his chest saying:

"JACKIE!Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie JACKIE!"

"…..Hi…Jill….if you can just….let me…..breathe.. that would be glorious…"Laughing Jack struggled to say before Jill eased her grip on him, letting him breathe but not letting him go. Syndra struggled not to laugh out loud at the sight before her but she finally gave up and let out a healthy laughter. Laughing Jack groaned and said:

"Do you think this is funny?

"Well yea!"

"Awwwww Jackie, why have you left without me telling, I've searched Slendy's mansion up and down to find you!"Jill said before she planted a kiss on Laughing Jack's cheeks making him freeze. Syndra grinned from ear to ear and pulled out a paper.

"You know, since you two are so cute together, how about you go to the Ballroom this evening!"Syndra said Jill the paper. The monochrome woman grinned and said:

"OH THAT WOULD BE GREAT!Thank you lady!"

"Syndra, my name is Syndra."

"Thanks you Syndra!"Jill said before she dragged Laughing Jack after her, after all he needed some new clothes for the Ballroom. He glanced at Syndra over his shoulder and said:

"If you weren't my new best friend, I would've shoved your guts down your throat for this!"

Syndra laughed and shock her head, this would be very interesting, very interesting..

"Funny isn't it?And to think that I have to live with people like them…"Smile Dog said from behind Syndra.

"For how long have you been sitting here?"

"5 minutes and 38 seconds."

"Okay, that is creepy but whatever, do you happen to know who is this woman called Jill?"Syndra asked as she knelt to get on the grinning dog's level.

"Of course I do, she is Laughing Jill."

"So Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill, say this fast 3 times. Now I have a question, how many weird creatures are going to appear around here because it seems like there is a new one every day."

"We are not creatures."Slender Man said from behind Syndra which made her gasp and almost fall over poor Smile Dog. Slender Man offered her a hand and of course she took it. "We are what you human make of us, some of us are the product of human ignorance, for example, Toby, Jeff and Jack, there are of course, some of us which are something beyond your understanding but you still gave them a name, ghosts."

"Oh please, ghosts are not real.."Syndra said as she crossed her arms.

"Really?"A very creepy and distorted voice of a child said from a dark corner of the room. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadow revealing a young child wearing a Link outfit, empty eyeholes with blood flowing from them and a red dot in the middle of each eyehole. "Ghost aren't real, rEaL, ReAL, reAL?Then what am I?"The kid continued as he stopped in front of Syndra.

"My name is BEN….and you let me DROWN!"The kid said as the room started to transform in something twisted, the furniture was taking weird shapes or disappearing and appearing countless times, the floor started to change its colors and even vanishing in some areas.

"What is going on?!"Syndra asked as she looked panicked at the chaos around her.

"BEN, this is what is going on."Slender Man said flatly before he turned to the weird kid. "Come on BEN, she didn't left you drown, she is with us right now so please control yourself!"The blank faced gentleman continued. BEN looked at Slender Man before he made everything come back to normal. Syndra looked at Slender Man and asked:

"So much power into this one child, what is he?!"

"He is BEN, and BEN drowned, he is a ghost Syndra and at the same time he is one the most powerful and dangerous entities that reside into my mansion, come along and I will explain."

* * *

Slender Man and Syndra went for a nice walk so that Syndra might understand what is up with all those weird people coming at the Institute.

"Alright, please explain this and make it so that I would actually understand something!"

"Very well….We are what you humans call Creepy Pastas, we are monsters created by humans, we are killers, ghosts, monsters and entities at the same time. However I managed to gather the ones who can be controlled so that they would continue to do their jobs but now with a purpose."

"What purpose?"

"Keeping the world at peace of course and spreading the word, for instance, Toby or Ticci-Toby is what you people call a Proxy and his purpose is to kill the ones which try to discover me and the others, yet at the same time he must spread the word that we 'might' exist."

"Alright…..But that creepy dog, what is it exactly?"

"Smile Dog is a guardian, a message and a messenger at the same time, he spreads his word through one simple picture, ."

"Alright, how aobut Jeff and Laughing Jack?"

"They do the same thing as Toby except that in their spare time they like to go and kill randomly, Jeff killing anything and anyone and Laughing Jack targeting children mostly."

"Right…..There are others like you?"

"Of course, the ones which aren't under my control are dangerous and they must be either exterminated or captured. They create chaos, they are on an endless killing spree, they are the true monsters."

"Can you give me examples?"

"The Rake, Eyeless Jack, RED, Jane the Killer et cetera et cetera."

"Okay….Are there any chances of them being..you know, here?"

"Of course, in fact I think I've saw Eyeless Jack around here lately and now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and take care of some pressing matters…"

"Wait, how does Eyeless Jack look's like?"Syndra asked as Slender Man was a bout to vanish.

"You'll know when you'll see him…"Slender Man said before he vanished letting Syndra alone into the garden or so she thought..

"He didn't told you about everything."BEN said as he appeared in front of Syndra. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"THERE IS MORE?!"

"Indeed, he didn't tell you about my enemy, ."

"And what is he supposed to be?!"Syndra asked as she crossed her arms.

"I. AM. GOD!"A voice shouted from nowhere. Syndra looked around looking for the weird voice while BEN took in a deep breath.

"As you humans might say…we are in deep shit!"

* * *

**A.N**

**ANTAGONISTS!?AND WE START WITH Sonic. exe?Syndra is in deep shit...**

**Anyways review, fav and follow**


End file.
